mysticknightsoftirnanogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Taming of Pyre (Part 2)
Synopsis The Mystic Knights manage to convince the dragon Pyre to become an ally. King Conchobar plans to repel an attack made by the Temra army and the Mystic Knights go to Tir Na Nóg to ask for Fin Varra's help. Along the way, Angus wanders into a pixie field and must freed by Fin Varra's magic. When Fin Varra does this, the Mystic Knights ask his help to regain their Mystic Weapons. For they have yet to tame Pyre. Fin Varra tells them that they must use their Dragon's Breath Daggers to summon the Dragon. Aideen helps the Knights regain they're weapons by leading the Sentinels of Temra into the pixie field. The Mystic Knight's go to the Caves of Dare and quietly advance, Rohan then tells the others to wait. Angus asks if Rohan can see Pyre, Rohan responds no but he can feel him. Ivar looks at a burnt skeleton that hasn't been there long, Rohan suggests they prepare themselves and call upon their armor. When clad in their armor, Rohan shouts out to Pyre to show himself and be tamed, Deirdre then shouts that their coming to get him. The knights enter another part of the caves and Pyre is there. He breaths fire forcing the Knights to the ground, Angus stats they found him, Pyre rises up and roars, trying to make the Knights leave, Angus suggests using their weapons but Rohan says not yet and tells them to take cover, they run behind a big rock, but Pyre isn`t giving up. Elsewhere a village is attack by Temra soldiers. Back at the caves of Dare, Pyre destroys the Mystic Knights hiding place. Angus again asks to use their weapons. Rohan agrees and they fire, only to find their weapons frozen from the pixie field. They roll to avoid and fire attack from Pyre and hid in a crevice. Deirdre asks how to tame Pyre with powerless weapons, Angus notes it's like being a turtle without it's shell. Rohan then reminds them of Fin Varra's turtle riddle and they realize they have to get Pyre to wear himself out. Rohan adds that in case they're wrong there's no sense in all of the Knights risking their lives. So he tells his friends to stay where they are and he confronts Pyre. Mider frees the sentinels from the pixie field and tells them to go after the Mystic Knights, who, except Rohan, had fled Pyre's cave and confront the sentinels with their repowered weapons. However they're quickly surrounded, until Rohan flies overhead with Pyre scaring the sentinels away. Back in Kells, Conchobar asked if Pyre has been tamed. Rohan stats Pyre still has a strong will of his own, but he will come when summoned by their Dragon's Breath Daggers. When Rohan activates his, Pyre comes to answer the call. Cast Heroes * Rohan (Lochlainn O'Mearain) * Deirdre (Lisa Dwan) * Ivar (Justin Pierre) * Angus (Vincent Walsh) * King Conchobar (Stephen Brennan) Villains * Queen Maeve (Charlotte Bradley) Gallery Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1